


и чувствовал себя как самый настоящий саб

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, accidental sick fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Широ был адвокатом. Кит был сэндвичем. Что тут ещё сказать?— Я — я сэндвич.Ханк кладёт руки Киту на плечи, ну или пытается положить. Это непросто сделать сквозь слои крашеного поролона и велюра. Костюм чуточку запятнан, слегка выбелен солнцем и смутно пахнет каждым, кто вынужден был пройти через то же испытание, которое вскоре ждёт и Кита.— Не говори так, дружище. Ты больше, чем.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [got me feeling sub kind of way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061882) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7336248).

— Я — я сэндвич.

Ханк кладёт руки Киту на плечи, ну или пытается положить. Это непросто сделать сквозь слои крашеного поролона и велюра. Костюм чуточку запятнан, слегка выбелен солнцем и смутно пахнет каждым, кто вынужден был пройти через то же испытание, которое вскоре ждёт и Кита. 

— Не говори так, дружище. Ты больше, чем. 

Кит пытается припечатать его самым красноречивым своим взглядом, раскидывает руки в стороны, как бы говоря: «Я он. Я сэндвич. Буквально». 

Но Ханк качает головой. 

— Нет. Важно только то, что вот здесь. — Он кладёт ладонь на грудь Кита — ровно в центр покрашенного под булочку с кунжутом поролона.  
— Помидоры? — уточняет Кит. — Сыр?   
— В идеале — латук и мясо, но — нет. Нет, что? Я про твоё сердце. Он не осудит тебя за то, что ты сэндвич на полставки…

Кит вскидывает бровь. 

— …ладно, ну, если осудит, то это его проблемы, — исправляется Ханк. Во Вселенной действуют непреложные законы вроде гравитации, времени и того, что мужчины, которые одеваются в костюмы от «Armani», не то что не встречаются — они даже не смотрят на людей-сэндвичей. Кем бы там Кит ни был, он подрабатывает, одеваясь в костюм сэндвича и всучивая ненужные флаеры ничего не подозревающим прохожим. 

И против этого не попрёшь.

***

Кит помнит утро, когда всё началось, потому что то утро было восхитительным. 

Дело было весной, и погода была хорошей — рассвет после ночной грозы, пока лужи ещё мерцали на тротуаре, и бутоны начинали распускаться на вишнёвых деревьях, которые кому-то взбрело в голову посадить вдоль улицы для красоты. Кит согласился на подработку, потому что всё равно бездельничал с девяти до двенадцати, и закусочная была совсем рядом с его основной работой. Почему бы и не подзаработать немного? 

На третий день в десять минут десятого _он_ проходит мимо с кофе в руке и в костюме. Позже Кит узнаёт бренд — «Canali», — проведя над журналами мужской моды несколько позорных вечеров в одних боксерах с футболкой и пытаясь убедить себя, что это естественное праздное любопытство, а не что-то серьёзное. 

_Он_ проходит мимо, грациозный и уверенный, как тот, кто знает себя и свою себестоимость; не доходя пары шагов, он смотрит на Кита и улыбается. Не пытается торопливо скользнуть взглядом мимо человека-сэндвича, к чему Кит уже привык. Его взгляд тёплый — весёлый даже, но словно Кит тоже в курсе, в чём соль шутки, и — бам. Дойдёт до Кита только через неделю, но именно в это мгновение его жизнь заканчивается. 

Незнакомец красив, и это было бы простительно, если бы он не был также добрейшим человеком из ныне живущих. 

Через две недели Кит видит, как он останавливается помочь женщине, которая обронила пачку бумаг. На помощь уходит несколько минут, и Кит неотрывно смотрит всё это время, как тот наклоняется и подбирает листы — но не один он пялится. Кит прижигает владелицу бумаг взглядом. Она бы могла и помочь вместо того, чтобы глазеть. Кит вот помог бы, но сэндвич не обладает гибкостью, а за испорченное имущество закусочной платить придётся из своего кармана. Когда стопка собрана, незнакомец отряхивает о собственные брюки грязь с бумаг и возвращает их женщине с небольшим поклоном и извинениями, словно он тут виноват вообще. 

Это только начало. Это, похоже, его стиль. 

Три дня спустя незнакомец врезается в Кита с кофе. 

— Ох, — смеётся он. — Мне всё равно нужно было отнести его в химчистку. 

Он машет рукой и прямо там — вот так запросто посреди улицы — расстёгивает пиджак, стаскивает его и закидывает на плечо, словно на подиум вышел. 

Через неделю после этого незнакомец спасает игрушку какого-то малыша с проезжей части. Сначала он вскидывает руку, чтобы остановить машины, и Кит готов уже героически прыгать дорожному движению наперерез, и к чёрту сэндвич, но автомобили расступаются перед ним, словно море перед божеством-покровителем. 

Никто не сигналит.

Он отдаёт свой кофе бездомному, хотя его даже не просили, и, кажется, добавляет двадцатку сверху, негромко извинившись попутно, что у него нет больше наличными. Он гладит всех собак и улыбается прохожим, и однажды, однажды он останавливается прямо рядом с Китом, чтобы полюбоваться небом.

***

— Отличный день, — говорит он. 

На мгновение Киту кажется, что тот обращается к кому-то другому, но утренняя волна торопящихся по делам уже спала, и тротуар пустует. 

— Ага, — говорит Кит, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал скорее бодро, а не выдавал смертельную панику, которая плещется в его крови сейчас. К счастью, он хотя бы не краснеет — но только потому, что он в ужасе. Инстинктивное желание побледнеть как полотно борется с желанием залиться краской как помидор, который болтается на периферии зрения, и Кит надеется, что одно нейтрализует другое и даст в итоге почти естественный цвет кожи. 

Ты сэндвич, деликатно напоминает логика. 

— Ага, — соглашается незнакомец. — Хороший. 

Он поворачивается к Киту, улыбаясь как-то слишком ослепительно. У него слегка покраснели скулы — сегодня прохладно. Кит надеялся втайне, что незнакомец окажется непривлекательным при ближнем рассмотрении. Но нет. Шрам, рассекающий его лицо, проседь в волосах — всё идеальное. 

Позже Кит поймёт, что именно в это мгновение ситуация превратилась из неловкой в ту, которая грозила разрушить его жизнь. 

Незнакомец протягивает руку. 

— Меня зовут Широ, — говорит он и улыбается. 

Кит заставляет себя пожать протянутую руку, базовая память тела берёт управление на себя после того, как мозг закоротило от паники, и боже, эта ладонь тёплая даже сквозь перчатку с обрезанными пальцами. 

— Кит, — выдавливает из себя он и, к его безграничному сожалению, именно здесь память тела решать подвести его. — Не хотите флаер?..

***

Ханк знает о Широ, потому что Ханк работает у Коливана вместе с Китом, и он единственный во всей мастерской, кто не считает, что подработка сэндвичем — это самое уморительное, что у них случалось. Анток фотографирует Кита в первый день его работы и распечатывает снимок, чтобы повесить на холодильнике в комнате отдыха. «Я на обои поставил», — говорит он Киту позже, показывая экран блокировки. (Насколько Киту известно, с тех пор Анток так их и не поменял.)

Коливан немного участливее. Он отводит Кита в сторону, спрашивает, не нужна ли ему сверхурочная работа, но Кит не знает, как сказать ему, что он держится за подработку только ради ежедневной тридцатисекундной дозы незнакомца в костюме. 

Широ. Его зовут Широ. 

Ханк единственный, кому Кит готов довериться. Ханк понимающий. 

— Ну, то есть, ты его и по-другому увидеть можешь. Ты можешь… прийти без костюма. Тротуар-то общественный, — где-то месяц спустя говорит Ханк из-под машины, которую они как раз чинят. — Как ты вообще его имя узнал, ещё раз? 

Кит вытирает лоб, пытаясь физически стереть воспоминания о собственном фиаско. 

— Он попросил флаер.   
— Он представился тебе, потому что хотел взять флаер? — Ханк выкатывается из-под машины, только чтобы смерить Кита недоверчивым взглядом. 

Нет такого ответа, за который вся мастерская не будет над ним потешаться, а Кит заметил, как подозрительно все притихли. Незачем давать им лишний повод поднять его на смех.

Ханк оглядывается по сторонам, сообразив. И говорит, понизив голос: 

— Послушай… что ты теряешь? 

Кит не знает, как объяснить, что текущее положение его устраивает. Ему хочется смотреть, как Широ идёт по делам утром, хочется быть уверенным, что в мире существует совершенство, которое позволяет Киту любоваться своим величием. С того дня, как Широ представился, он начал приветственно взмахивать рукой вдобавок к этой своей утренней улыбке. Иногда он негромко называет Кита по имени. 

_Удачного дня, Кит. Хорошая погода, Кит. Не перетрудись, Кит._

Ничего лучше у Кита не будет, но и хуже не станет.

***

Становится хуже. 

Подработка должна была продлиться две недели, максимум месяц, но когда закусочная предлагает остаться на всё лето, Кит не может придумать весомой причины отказаться. Нет ничего, что сравнилось бы с улыбкой Широ. Из минусов: теперь ему жарко. Вишнёвые деревья не такие красивые летом; под каждым собирается спёкшийся ореол растоптанных вишен. Кит уже наловчился не вступать в них и теперь учится не обращать внимания на слабый неотвязный запах. Это неблагодарный труд, но Кит умеет абстрагироваться и у него есть серьёзная мотивация. 

Но однажды, в середине июля, во вторник, когда ничего не предвещает, Широ проходит мимо — и он не один. 

Идущая рядом с ним женщина — вторая по красоте из всех существующих на свете людей. У неё светлые, почти платиново-белые волосы, половина заплетена в подвязанные косы, половина свободно ниспадает на спину. Вдвоём с Широ они смертоносно, криминально неотразимы; машины натурально притормаживают, чтобы поглазеть на них, и Кит даже не пытается делать вид, что не пялится. 

Несмотря на пронзительный шок, несмотря на сокрушительное разочарование, всё встаёт на свои места. Конечно же, у Широ кто-то есть, а Кит, ну. Кит — сэндвич. 

Поравнявшись с Китом, Широ, как обычно, взмахивает рукой и улыбается. Женщина бросает на Кита мимолётный взгляд, затем оглядывается и осматривает внимательнее, с головы до ног — а потом они вдвоём проходят мимо и шагают по улице дальше. 

Кит видит, как она подаётся навстречу, кладёт изящную руку на плечо Широ и шепчет что-то на ухо, отчего Широ напрягается, а потом их скрывает из виду толпа, и жизнь Кита трагически обрывается. 

Следующие десять минут он стоит столбом, проигрывая в памяти увиденное. Девушка. У Широ есть девушка. А Кит — идиот.

***

Кит отпрашивается с работы пораньше и идёт в мастерскую, чтобы вымесить горе на двигателе. Остальные, похоже, улавливают, что Кит не в настроении, чтобы к нему подходили с разговорами, когда он просит дать ему самый тяжёлый случай. Коливан, поёжившись, показывает на двигатель, который, по его словам, «дымился», когда его привезли, и даёт Киту волю.

На двигатель Кит убивает весь день и большую часть ночи — порядочно после закрытия, когда в мастерской остаётся один Ханк, да и тот по большей части из жалости. 

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает он в тишине. 

Кит не собирается оскорблять его, притворяясь, будто они оба не знают, о чём речь.

— Нет. 

Ханк оставляет тему в покое, но возвращается через полчаса с кухни с пивом и мокрым полотенцем, и за это Кит ему точно что-нибудь должен. 

— У него девушка есть. — И так очевидно, о ком он. Звук, который издаёт Ханк, очень похож на тот, который издало сердце Кита, когда он увидел женщину, идущую рука об руку с Широ. _Сердце._ Надо прекращать драматизировать. — Они — они не целовались. Но она потрясающе красивая. 

Ханк окидывает его взглядом, задумчиво хмыкнув. Кит и сам знает, как выглядит после рабочего дня в мастерской: полурасстегнутый комбинезон, повязанный вокруг пояса, стянутые на затылке волосы, майка и кожа перепачканы машинным маслом. Немногим лучше, чем сэндвич. Ханк хмыкает снова, в этот раз более участливо. 

— Я завтра уволюсь, — говорит ему Кит. Он переживёт, и пускай он втрескался крепко, но ему не в первой. 

…Ладно, пускай впервой. Это он тоже переживёт. 

— Я, может, загляну купить ланч на всех. Приду тебя проводить. 

Он знает, что Ханк пытается его подбодрить. 

— У меня купоны на скидку есть, — говорит ему Кит, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало скорее шутливо, чем упаднически.

***

Ханк, верный своему слову, приходит с заготовленной напутственной речью, которая Киту никуда не упёрлась. 

— Сэндвич я, — повторяет он, пытаясь объяснить, почему ничего не выйдет. После этого заявления несколько прохожих странно на него косятся, но к этому он уже привык.  
— Нет. Ты в костюме сэндвича. — Ханк убирает ладонь с груди Кита и пробует другой подход: — Я не знаю, ты заметил или как, но ты о нём много говорил. 

Кит закатывает глаза. 

— Очень много. То есть, много-много. Ты о нём говорил так долго. Месяцы напролёт. — Ханк трясёт головой и, накрыв её руками, невидяще смотрит куда-то в пространство. — Так. Много. Ты говорил о нём столько, что…  
— Я понял. — Кит краснеет, частично от стыда, частично из-за жары. На улице и сейчас припекает, а прогноз обещал рекордные температуры сегодня. Кит уже подал заявление об уходе — или, вернее, упомянул об этом вскользь, когда шёл к выходу, но владельцу большего и не надо. Он свалит отсюда до того, как термометр перевалит за сотню¹, а потом он будет жить дальше и постарается забыть, как два месяца косплеил еду ради того, чтобы попялиться на самого восхитительного мужчину из ныне живущих. 

Ханк делает глубокий вдох. 

— Ладно. Слушай. Я не хотел этого делать, но… ребята сказали передать тебе, что тебе запрещено возвращаться, пока ты не поговоришь с этим чуваком. 

Кит снова закатывает глаза. 

— Ой, серьёзно…  
— Нет. Нет, Кит. Скажи ему. — Ханк подчёркивает свои слова красноречивым взглядом. Он начинает пятиться, продолжая смотреть Киту прямо в глаза. — Скажи ему, — повторяет он и добавляет: — Только попробуй не сказать. — Он почти доходит до улицы. — Кит, признайся ему. 

Кит не показывает ему средний палец, но только потому, что это скверно скажется на репутации закусочной, если кто-то заметит. 

Признаться. Ну что же, если они этого хотят, пускай. Всё пройдёт именно так, как только может пройти в его случае, и на этом всё. Кит смиряется и начинает ждать.

Но в привычное время Широ не приходит. 

К десяти утра жара становится невыносимой. К одиннадцати майка промокает насквозь, и Кит начинает жалеть, что не уволился сразу. Парочка прохожих бросает на него обеспокоенные взгляды, но та часть Кита, которая оплакивает потерю его зазнобы и остатков чести, не против пострадать. Конечно же, именно сегодня будет самый жаркий день лета. Конечно же, у Широ есть девушка. Конечно же, он одет в дурацкий костюм и стоит на углу улицы. По́тный сэндвич. Вот он кто. 

Широ появляется ровно за десять минут до полудня. 

Кит знает наверняка, потому что в витрине магазина одежды на противоположной стороне улицы есть часы, и последние пару минут Кит коротал время, отсчитывая мгновения и пытаясь понять, разочарован он или рад тому, что сегодня впервые разминулся с Широ. Может, это знак свыше. Он даже почти убеждает себя в этом, когда Широ наконец объявляется. 

— Ты ещё тут. 

У него чудесный голос. 

Его сложно разглядеть в ярком солнечном свете — да и остальное тоже. Даже при приемлемых погодных условиях боковой обзор в костюме-сэндвиче не ахти, а сегодня в глаза Киту стекает пот и лезут волосы. Он в раздрае. Конечно же, именно сегодня Широ должен был увидеть его. 

А ещё Кит понимает, что не знает, как ответить. 

— Да? 

Широ делает шаг ему навстречу, широко распахнув глаза. 

— В закусочной сказали, что ты уволился. Я не думал, что ты будешь на улице в такую жару, но я пришёл сюда… — Он умолкает. Это больше слов, чем он произносил за раз на памяти Кита; Широ, похоже, думает о том же, потому что выглядит несколько раздосадованным. 

Кит пожимает плечами; сэндвич слегка съезжает набок, но и только. 

— Да не так уж и жарко. 

Вообще-то нет. На улице душно и знойно. Кит… чувствует себя не очень. Очень не очень. 

— Вообще-то да. Сто три градуса¹. Кит, что ты здесь делаешь? 

Скажи ему, говорит в голове голос Ханка. В полубреду накатывает мужество. Широ — самый восхитительный человек из ныне живущих, и Киту ничуть не стыдно в этом признаться. Никому не должно быть стыдно — но большинство людей не надевают костюмы сэндвичей, чтобы сохнуть по своим зазнобам, вообще-то. 

— Я уволился, — говорит Кит и морщится. Об этом Широ и так знает. — Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что. — Кит шаркает подошвой по тротуару, прожигая взглядом булочку с кунжутом, закрывающую его ноги. — Но у тебя есть девушка, а я сэндвич, и…  
— У меня нет девушки. — Широ делает ещё шаг, не отводя от лица Кита взгляд — то ли обеспокоенный, то ли потрясённый. — А ты не сэндвич. Ты механик в мастерской Коливана, правда? 

Кит кивает, не в силах сложить два и два, и чувствует, как лицо заливает жаром. 

Широ улыбается, и его глаза сияют. 

— Я так и знал. Я к вам раньше мою машину возил.

Нет никакого разумного объяснения тому, что Широ вообще помнит его как механика, но это уже что-то. У Широ нет девушки, и он пришёл сюда ради того, чтобы увидеть Кита, и он знает, что Кит не штатный сэндвич. Попытка не пытка. 

— Ты мне нравишься. — Кит слышит себя словно со стороны. Как только слова срываются с языка, с плеч словно сваливается целая гора. Она давила на него долгие месяцы; он почти физически чувствует, как распрямляется спина. Он кладёт правду на тротуар между ними и отводит руки в стороны. _Я просто сэндвич, который стоит перед человеком._  
— Но… ты со мной не разговаривал никогда. Ты — ты мне флаер дал, когда я представился. — От жары у Широ начинают краснеть кончики ушей. — Я собирался тебя пригласить куда-нибудь, если ты не против. 

Румянец на лице Кита теперь въелся навечно. Он никогда не сойдёт. Вся жизнь Кита рассыпается на части прямо здесь. Не только лицо горит — горит всё тело. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, объяснить как-то свою глупость, но слова не даются. 

— Кит… — Голос Широ звучит гулко и как будто издалека, и слух отказывает на пару мгновений. — Кит? Может, тебе воды принести? — Широ оглядывается по сторонам, словно ожидает, что на углу нарисуется торгующий лимонадом ребёнок или магический фонтан с питьевой водой. 

А Кит — ему не хорошо, отстранённо осознаёт он. Широ подходит ближе, останавливается в полушаге от него; Кит чувствует, как Широ задевает коленом лист салата на бедре, когда тянется потрогать его лоб.

У Широ огромные, добрые глаза, и Киту хочется погладить его брови. 

— Ты… Что? Кит? 

Это последнее, что он видит: удивлённо вскинутые идеальные брови, а затем — ничего.

***

— Я держу. Давай-ка…

В губы тычется что-то холодное. Кит понимает, что это вода, и оживает. 

— Помедленнее, — мягко укоряет его чей-то голос, и зарывшаяся в волосы рука, которую он и не заметил, тянет назад. — Не спеши так. 

Широ, понимает Кит, когда у него получается наконец сморгнуть пот и усталость. Тот выглядит как ангел, озарённый сиянием солнца, но его тёмные глаза полны тревоги, а Кит… Кит лежит на тротуаре. За спиной Широ собралась толпа, лица теснятся, подбираясь ближе. Минимум у одного из глазеющих телефон наизготове, хотя Кит понятия не имеет, зачем. 

— Скорую надо вызывать? — спрашивает кто-то.

Скорую.

— Какого хрена, — говорит Кит, пытаясь вскинуть руки. Его майка куда-то делась, и, что куда важнее, испарился и сэндвич. Нет, не испарился, понимает Кит, оглядываясь вокруг себя — от него остались одни клочья салатного и томатного поролона.

Широ гладит его по затылку, успокаивая. 

— Извини, извини — я не смог найти застёжку. — Между «не смог найти» и «разрезал на куски» наверняка можно было предпринять что-то ещё, но, прожив несколько месяцев в этом костюме, Киту не то чтобы хочется его оплакивать.   
— А майка? — бормочет Кит. Он может обрабатывать информацию только по одному событию за раз, а руки Широ, касающиеся голой кожи — это минимум десять событий сразу.

По виноватому лицу Широ становится ясно, что майку постигла та же участь, что и сэндвич. Вместо ответа Широ прижимает бутылку к губам Кита и снова наклоняет. Кит послушно пьёт, пытаясь прогнать туман в голове и вспомнить, как оказался здесь. 

Когда бутылка пустеет, Широ отставляет её в сторону и ведёт пальцами по лицу Кита. Пальцы кажутся прохладными по сравнению с кожей, прикасаются осторожно, но решительно. 

— Встать сможешь? Нужно увести тебя с солнцепёка. 

Кит кивает, пробует и немедленно сожалеет, когда заваливается вперёд, но Широ помогает ему удержать равновесие. 

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Кит.   
— Ты пригласил меня на свидание и потерял сознание, — говорит ему Широ, подводя к пятачку того, что могло бы сойти за тень в разгар полудня.   
— _Я_ пригласил тебя на свидание? — Это вообще не похоже на то, что Кит сумел бы сделать в костюме сэндвича, но в голове по-прежнему туман.  
— Что-то вроде того, — говорит Широ, опускаясь на колено и убирая с его лба волосы. 

В какой-то момент Широ успел расстаться с пиджаком и галстуком. Он физически не может стать ещё привлекательнее, но почему-то — вот. 

— А ты согласился? — спрашивает Кит. 

Широ пригибает голову, а когда поднимает снова — он улыбается. 

— Конечно же согласился. 

Кит смотрит на него, пытаясь найти в его словах смысл. Это как двойной положительный эффект, и Кит вдруг не может вспомнить, почему он не даёт того же результата, что и двойной отрицательный. 

— Почему?   
— Потому что ты мне нравишься. — Прежде чем Кит успевает возразить, Широ наклоняется и прижимается губами к уголку его рта. Кит к этому вообще не готов и хочет поспорить из принципа, потому что он он выглядит мерзко, и пахнет мерзко, и сидит полуголый под сенью вишни на вонючем тротуаре, но когда Широ отстраняется, он смотрит точно так же, как Кит себя чувствует: как будто хочет забрать его в ближайший укромный угол и повторить поцелуй ещё раз, как только предоставится возможность сделать это как следует. 

Так что остаётся только один вопрос. 

— Но почему? 

Широ втягивает голову в плечи, и они начинают слегка подрагивать.

— Кит. Кит, я должен тебе сказать. 

Он смеётся. Ну конечно же, его чувство юмора оказывается ужасным. В нём есть один-единственный изъян, но это Кит готов пережить. В голове начинает проясняться, память о произошедшем понемногу возвращается, а негромкий обрывистый смех Широ — самое упоительное, что Кит слышал за прошедшие недели, или месяцы, или, может, даже годы.

— Кит. _Ты конфетка._


	2. Chapter 2

Механик наклоняется ещё ниже, изучая двигатель. Зеркало перед Широ полупрозрачное с его стороны, сроки починки ему не называли, но если ему предоставлен такой обзор, то он не прочь подождать. 

Он продолжает смотреть; механик выпрямляется, потягивается, а потом расстёгивает комбинезон. У Широ перехватывает дыхание. Он откладывает журнал и показное равнодушие заодно, когда механик высвобождает руки и завязывает рукава комбинезона на поясе, и мышцы спины под чёрной майкой перекатываются так, что теперь Широ только об этом и будет думать — а ведь он ещё даже лица не видел. 

Словно призванный силой мысли, механик поворачивается. 

Широ отмечает тёмные волосы и пронзительные синие глаза, бледную кожу и выточенные черты лица — мимолётного взгляда достаточно, чтобы они остались в памяти навсегда, — а потом дверь рядом с ним хлопает. 

— Двести долларов. Я велел парням проверить всё. К завтра управимся. Есть кому вас подвезти? 

Широ торопливо переводит взгляд на мастера постарше и старается не держаться так, словно попался на горячем. Разумеется, никаких причин подозревать его нет. Он присматривал за машиной, следил, проверял, чтобы ничего не пропало — как будто он знает о начинке авто достаточно, чтобы определить на глаз. Мастер вскидывает бровь, смотрит в зеркало, смотрит на Широ. _Он знает._

— Двести пятьдесят, вообще-то, — говорит он, скривив рот. Ничего не объясняет. Широ объяснений не просит. 

Он выписывает чек на двести девяносто долларов в надежде, что часть этого попадёт синеглазому механику в карман.

***

В офис он возвращается с опозданием.

— Избавься ты уже от этого несчастья, — говорит ему Аллура, едва он входит, и мстительно кладёт к нему на стол папку, словно даже само по себе присутствие Широ кажется ей отвратительным. Грехи машины — грехи её водителя, но кто его осудит. XJR — это классика.  
— Она…  
— Классическая, я знаю, — бросает Аллура через плечо, уже отойдя. Последнее слово всегда остаётся за ней. Так было с самого университета, но не сегодня.  
— Это хорошая машина! — кричит Широ ей вслед.  
— Ты убьёшься так! — слышит он из-за угла через мгновение, и следом Аллура захлопывает дверь в свой кабинет. 

Она как в воду глядит, но Широ этого признавать не готов. Машина не убивает его, но начинает совершать что-то вроде затяжного самоубийства, и на это больно смотреть — и ещё больнее платить, даже если учесть, сколько Широ зарабатывает. 

— «Проверьте двигатель» горит, — говорит Коливану Широ, махнув на приборную панель, и, спохватившись, досадливо морщится — Коливан что, индикатор в первый раз в в жизни видит. 

Сидящий на водительском месте Коливан бросает на него жалостливый взгляд. 

— Тут много чего горит. 

В общем-то он прав. 

Он не ждёт, пока Широ заговорит. 

— Я могу с вами откровенно? — спрашивает он, рассматривая лист бумаги в руке. На листе что-то вроде списка, целые куски которого кто-то услужливо исчёркал красной ручкой. Если верить Коливану, то, что Широ сумел доехать до мастерской — это уже чудо. — Вам стоит подумать о том, чтобы приобрести новую машину. 

Широ чувствует себя женой, которой только что сообщили скверные новости о состоянии здоровья мужа. Скрестив руки на груди, он пытается найти ответ, который хоть сколько-нибудь будет похож на вразумительный. 

— Неужели совсем ничего нельзя сделать? 

Коливан вскидывает бровь. 

— Можно, конечно. Только выйдет дорого.  
— Деньги не проблема. 

Коливан вскидывает вторую бровь. 

— Не проблема?  
— Нет. — Движение за машиной привлекает взгляд. Это _он._ Тот самый, с глазами и волосами и — и всем остальным, пришёл на работу в тёмных джинсах и кожаной куртке. Через потолочный люк в мастерскую падает единственный луч утреннего солнца, который на мгновение окутывает _его,_ когда тот проходит мимо машины, уткнувшись в телефон. — Не проблема, — говорит Широ, но слышит себя словно со стороны. 

Коливан замечает, куда он смотрит. 

— ...любопытно.

***

Две тысячи долларов спустя у Широ появляются кое-какие сожаления. Сожаления и машина, которая согласна работать разве что в самом общем смысле этого слова. Коливан сидит в приёмной, когда Широ входит в мастерскую, и выражение лица у него становится таким, будто Широ забыл надеть что-то критически важное из одежды или как будто он должен немедленно извиниться за сам факт своего существования.

— Она… она переключается между передачами сама по себе, — начинает Широ, не зная, как ещё выразить опасение, что его машина, возможно, одержима. Он останавливается чуть поодаль от стойки. 

Коливан переводит взгляд на газету в руке — издалека похоже на кроссворд, но у него нет ручки, и ни одна клетка не заполнена. Может, он решает его мысленно. 

Широ понижает голос и доверительно наклоняется поближе, но не так близко, чтобы Коливан мог потянуться через стойку и ухватить его. Смутный, и — хочется надеяться — беспричинный страх. 

— По-моему, она хочет меня убить. 

Коливан наконец откладывает газету, но по-прежнему не смотрит на Широ. 

— Она не пытается вас убить. Я попрошу… парней посмотреть. — Он косится в окно с прозрачным зеркалом. Синеглазый на месте. Широ знал, что тот на месте, потому что специально проехался мимо мастерской ранее, проверяя, не заняты ли они. Просто на всякий случай. Для верности. 

Хлопает дверь. Широ подпрыгивает. 

— Я заметил тот «Ягуар» в… — Вошедший обрывает сам себя, переступив порог и увидев Широ, а потом расплывается в какой-то почти кошачьей улыбке. Он огромный. Он выше Широ и выше Коливана, и у него лицо, которое Широ, скорее всего, забудет, как только отвернётся, но оно будет преследовать его всё равно. 

Между Коливаном и вошедшим происходит бессловесный диалог, затем тот протягивает Широ руку. 

— Мы всё починим, сэр.  
— Мы постараемся, — поправляет Коливан, и Широ благодарен за прямоту.  
— Если Кит не сможет её спасти, никто не сможет. 

_Кит._ Кит. Словно солнце взошло над беспросветной тьмой. 

Коливан прикрывает глаза и стискивает переносицу, но Широ едва ли замечает это, потому что ворох смутных фантазий за месяц сейчас переписывается в его голове под имя Кита. Ему нельзя себя выдавать. Нужно держаться спокойно, собранно, разумно. 

— А, Кит. Точно. Это же… — Широ бросает взгляд в окно, переводит обратно, и возвращается к окну, потому что чёртов блядский ад. 

У Кита перерыв. Он опирается о «Ягуар» бедром. Пока Широ пялится, Кит запускает руку под майку и тянет подол вверх, чтобы утереть с лица пот и машинное масло. У него есть пресс кубиками. У него очень много кубиков пресса. Широ, конечно, знал об этом. Некоторые вещи просто… есть. Он видел очертания этого пресса сквозь майку, вообще-то, но признавать, что он смотрел так пристально, будучи настолько далеко — это та жертва самоуважением, которую он пока не готов приносить. 

Решимости хватает на каких-то пару секунд. 

Кит роняет руку. Майка не съезжает до конца, застряв на уровне пупка, но Кит не торопится поправить. Он прочёсывает пальцами волосы, убирая их с лица, и протягивает руку другому механику. Тот швыряет ему бутылку с водой. 

И совсем не обязательно пить так, как он пьёт. Совсем. Эта линия длинной шеи, эта капля пролитой воды в уголке губ — Широ пытается как можно непринуждённее опереться о стойку, чтобы удержать равновесие, но Кит отступает от машины, поднимает бутылку над головой и переворачивает… 

— Господи боже, — бормочет Коливан.  
— Я уже говорил с ним на этот счёт, — вздыхает верзила.

***

Если и есть точный момент, когда всё катится под откос, точный момент, которым можно отметить его окончательное падение, то вот он: Широ идёт на работу пешком, потому что утро замечательное — и потому что его машина в мастерской опять. До сих пор. Снова. В каком-то смысле это выгодно, потому что ему не нужно оплачивать парковку, пока машина у Коливана. У него есть кофе и набор идеальных кубиков пресса, о котором можно помечтать во время прогулки, и ничто на свете не предвещает.

Время раннее. На улицах не слишком людно, и из-за этого разминуться с сэндвичем становится сложно. 

Проходя мимо, Широ не планирует смотреть тому в глаза, но на всякий готовится выдать улыбку, которая скажет: «Я не пялюсь на тебя, не осуждаю, и сопереживаю тебе, как личности». Этот костюм во всех смыслах уродливый. Похоже, кто-то когда-то пытался перекрасить его, но бездарно провалился. Нельзя сшить латекс и поролон, но кто-то приложил к этому максимум прискорбных усилий. Широ почти готов подойти и спросить, не проиграл ли человек в сэндвиче спор и не нужны ли ему лишние деньги, но, поравнявшись с ним, Широ видит того, кто внутри костюма, и вся его жизнь разбивается вдребезги прямо там, на тротуаре. 

Прежде он видел глаза Кита лишь издалека. Вблизи они убийственные. Широ ещё никогда не видел такого цвета, или, может, дело в освещении — в своей красоте Кит неземной. 

И он одет в костюм сэндвича. 

Если он и узнаёт Широ, то не подаёт виду. Они раньше не разговаривали, так что с чего бы ему. Выражение его идеального, восхитительного лица совершенно нечитаемое, и Широ ощущает себя так, словно это он тут вырядился едой. 

Вот так и начинается его медленное унизительное падение. Но, справедливости ради, большую часть унижений Широ навлекает на себя сам. 

Он начинает ходить на работу этой дорогой. Окольный путь занимает на полчаса дольше, но того стоит. Иногда ему удаётся коротко поздороваться или слегка взмахнуть рукой. Взгляд мельком, улыбка, _доброе утро._ Что бы он ни делал, Кит не говорит ничего, не даёт ему флаеров, но этого достаточно. На протяжении пары недель ему вполне хватает. Широ фантазирует о дне, когда подойдёт и представится. Аллура как-то застаёт, как он, сидя за столом, бормочет собственное имя, но это не сильно страшно. 

Прорыв случается две недели спустя. Измотанная с виду женщина роняет целую гору бумаг на углу, где несёт свою стражу Кит, и вряд ли хоть один лист остался в пригодном состоянии, но Широ видит свой шанс и не упускает его. Он останавливается, улыбается и спрашивает безмятежно (как он надеется): 

— Вам помочь? 

Начав подбирать бумаги, он чувствует на себе взгляд и наскоро возносит хвалу небесам за Корана, его энциклопедические познания о брендовых костюмах и их подгонке, и наклоняется ещё ниже. Дело отнимает у него на пару минут дольше, чем могло бы, потому что непросто подходить к каждому отдельному листку, наклоняться и подбирать, но животные инстинкты и отпечатанная в памяти округлость задницы под соблазнительными слоями рабочего комбинезона не дают ему опуститься на четвереньки и сделать всё как положено. 

Кратковременная эйфория обламывается, когда Широ оборачивается и видит, что на него пялился не парень. Нет, парень пялится на женщину, которая пялится на Широ, и вот в этом вся его жизнь. У него костюм за тысячу триста, а он не может привлечь внимание человека, одетого в сэндвич. 

А дальше только хуже. 

Широ формально запрещено покупать собственную одежду. Конторе нужно поддерживать имидж, деликатно сообщает ему Аллура после того, как они переезжают в настоящий офис, и сбагривает его Корану. Широ может носить костюм так, чтобы хорошо сидел, но совершенно не умеет их выбирать, так что он не то чтобы глубоко сожалеет, когда на один из них проливается, судя по запаху, карамельный макиато. 

Жалеет он разве что о том, что Кит видит всё. 

Вообще-то Широ не виноват. Он заворачивает за угол, видит Кита и, что важнее, видит его улыбку. Впервые. На мгновение Широ кажется, будто он оторвался от земли и парит. Кит улыбается без какой-либо причины, и это ломает Широ на каком-то глубоко личностном уровне. Ломает и отправляет прямиком поперёк пешеходного движения. Кофе описывает низкую арку, которую можно отследить взглядом, но нельзя избежать, и — всё. Всё кончено. 

Несколько секунд никто не произносит ни слова. Мужчина средних лет, похоже, больше опечален гибелью своего напитка, чем уроном, нанесённым костюму Широ и его достоинству. 

— Ох, — в отчаянной пародии на сдержанность пробует отмахнуться Широ. — Мне всё равно нужно было отнести его в химчистку. — Он морщится. Такие костюмы не носят в химчистку. Костюму конец. 

Кит наблюдает за сценой с молчаливым порицанием. Взгляд человека, одетого как еда, не должен представлять собой такой значимости, но вот. Широ нужно сделать хоть что-то. 

Не пытайся, сказала ему как-то Аллура с сочувствием, на какое способны только друзья. Ты всегда лажаешь. 

Широ пытается. 

Взгляд Кита прикован к нему. Он не может не попытаться. Под извинения Широ сбрасывает пиджак и в оставшуюся миллисекунду пытается решить, как понесёт его теперь. Он мог бы перекинуть его через руку — как плебей, которым он и является, но которым в кои-то веки очень не хочет выглядеть. Единственный осуществимый вариант вспоминается из журналов моды, которые Аллура подсовывала ему, пока не поняла, что он безнадёжен. Этот вариант наименее ущербный, и вместе с тем — какой жестокий парадокс — наиболее ущербный одновременно. Кит за это время так и не дрогнул, не отвёл взгляд.

До самого следующего квартала Широ не осознаёт в полной мере, насколько нелепо выглядит, пока не замечает, что на него косятся, и не ловит своё отражение в витрине. Печально, но здесь уже ничем не помочь. Ни его костюму, ни его самооценке. Когда он добирается до офиса, Коран смотрит на пиджак и поникает, словно он вдовец, а Широ его распутная дочь, вернувшаяся домой под утро. Не Корана деньги в трубу вылетели вообще-то, но Широ всё равно чувствует знакомый укол стыда. 

После этого над ним словно начинает потешаться сам Господь. Каждый день Широ проходит мимо Кита с мазохистской преданностью. От Кита исходит какая-то аура, от которой мозг Широ уходит на забастовку и заставляет его откидывать невозможные вещи в погоне за чем-то, чему он пока не сумел дать имя, но там точно замешаны смутные фантазии о том, как волосы Кита ниспадают ему на шею, и как его глаза выглядят на солнце, и, может быть, какой у него был взмокший пресс после того, как он час провоевал с машиной Широ в мастерской. 

Широ отдаёт свой кофе незнакомцам. Выпрыгивает на дорогу, чтобы спасти плюшевого зайца, которого ребёнок вышвырнул из коляски. Когда в мастерской его убитую машину каким-то чудом возвращают к жизни, он начинает привозить её из-за любого чиха, и Коливан каждый раз смотрит на него, как на что-то настолько жалкое и уродливое, что оно просто не может представлять собой опасности. 

Кит никогда не заговаривает с ним — даже чтобы вручить флаер, и обидно не столько из-за недосягаемой скидки на сэндвич-саб, сколько из-за того, что Широ уже несколько месяцев безнадёжно чахнет, но так ни разу и не слышал голос Кита. 

Сидя за столом, он часами пытается вообразить, какой голос может подойти к этому лицу. Может, низкий, или негромкий, а может — как у героя из боевика. Воображаемый ролик с Китом в роли хмурого героя личного фильма Широ отнимает большую часть ланча. _Сэндвич днём... Механик по вечерам… Иногда нужно разбить парочку плохих яиц, чтобы приготовить яичный сэндвич..._

Это зашло слишком далеко, понимает Широ. Он должен что-то предпринять.

***

Он десять минут репетирует перед зеркалом, прежде чем выйти из квартиры. Он не специально расстарался — случайно пробормотал что-то жалкое вслух, когда брился, а начав, уже не смог остановиться, пока не изучил придирчиво каждый миллиметр своей улыбки, словно школьник в день, когда снимают классные фото. Он одевается вдумчиво, но впервые его волосы в самом деле лежат так ужасно, как долгие годы на это намекали Коран и Аллура.

 _Хороший день,_ говорит он про себя. _Какой отличный день. Какой сегодня замечательный день._ Нет, лучше коротко и буднично. Меньше шансов, что язык заплетётся. К тому времени, как Широ доходит до угла, на котором стоит Кит, он уверен, что теперь только божественное вмешательство поможет проговорить все слова, но ему везёт — Кит не на своём обычном месте. 

Сэндвич стоит лицом в другую сторону, навстречу улице и солнцу. Есть что-то поэтичное в падающей от него тени. Что-то почти романтическое. 

— Отличный день. — Хорошо. Буднично. Когда слова скатываются с языка, Широ не понимает, чего он так их боялся. 

Кит оборачивается на месте, оборачивается в костюме, чтобы выглянуть из салатных листьев и ветчины, затем топчется ещё немного, осматриваясь, словно думает, будто Широ может обращаться к кому-то другому. 

— Ага? 

_Ага._

У него голос как кофе. Тёплый, с хрипотцой, подслащённый. 

— Ага, — эхом повторяет за ним Широ — у него теперь появилось новое любимое слово. А потом понимает, что ему надо добавить что-то. — Хороший. 

Ловко, конечно. Самоповторы — отличное начало. Он чувствует, как начинает гореть лицо, но ему нечего терять: чувство достоинства бросило его пару недель назад после того, как он облился водой прямо в приёмной у Коливана, и даже весточки не прислало с тех пор. 

— Меня зовут Широ, — говорит он, протягивая руку. На мгновение накрывает паникой: кажется, что он собственное имя произнёс неправильно, но в протянутую руку ложится ладонь, такая же тёплая и грубоватая, как голос её обладателя.  
— Кит. — Кит смотрит по сторонам опять и вскидывает зажатую в другой руке стопку оранжевых листков. — Не хотите флаер? 

Широ принимает его, как чемпион принял бы приз.

***

— Можешь объяснить, почему ты на час опоздал?

Широ проглатывает то, что жевал, хоть и знает, что так выглядит ещё виноватее, но стыдиться ему нечего. 

— Я сходил на ланч. 

Сейчас десять утра. 

Аллура прищуривается, словно собирается поспорить, но, с другой стороны — они друзья. 

— Почему ты всё время заказываешь сэндвичи? Я только заметила, но куда бы мы ни пошли, ты берёшь сэндвич. Тебе столько углеводов вредно. 

Широ бросает на неё максимально оскорблённый взгляд. Из приоткрытого рта вываливается пара кусочков латука и планирует на стол между ними. Грустное зрелище. Как ошмётки той гордости, что у него когда-то была, пожалуй. Аллура, прищурившись, смотрит, как они падают. 

Коран выглядывает из коридора. 

— Для скачков роста тебе уже поздновато, — со смертельной убеждённостью говорит он и щупает свой живот: — В твои годы — ну. Всё на фигуре отложится. 

У Широ даже нет сил на то, чтобы возмутиться. 

Его жизнь проходит в тумане затянутых звонков, ещё более затянутых встреч с клиентами и бесконечных, бесконечных юридических бумажек. Он имеет право порадовать себя. Он имеет право съесть сэндвич, преподнесённый ему самым прекрасным человеком на земле, который, помимо прочего, сам носит костюм сэндвича. И пускай сэндвич не совсем подарок. Это почти подарок. Он обошёлся Широ в четыре доллара со скидкой и двадцатиминутный крюк по пути на работу, но он того стоил. 

Аллура оставляет тему в покое. Позже Широ понимает, что она просто усыпляла его бдительность. Она милая и немного эксцентричная, но за этим фасадом скрывается острая, как у велоцираптора, чуйка на враньё. 

Позже. Намного, намного позже. 

В восемь утра в разгар июня она пишет ему сообщение, в котором предлагает пройтись на работу вместе, раз она уже оказалась поблизости, что само по себе должно быть подозрительным и есть подозрительно, но этого недостаточно, чтобы отказаться. Широ не понимает, что совершил роковую ошибку, пока ноги сами не несут его по уже ставшему привычным пути, к _нему._ К Киту во всей его красе. Сэндвичу среди людей. 

Он точно знает, что Аллура его заметила, по тому, как она напрягается, а потом тихо выдыхает. Широ старается не смотреть Киту в глаза — но ничего с собой поделать не может. Память тела. 

— Привет, — говорит он, улыбаясь как идиот, и машет, как идиот. Краем глаза он видит, как рот Аллуры приоткрывается, а потом она подаётся ему навстречу и шипит ему на ухо с яростью, которая обычно адресуется лгущим клиентам:  
— Мальчик-сэндвич? _Мальчик-сэндвич?_

***

Он заказывает ройбен на ржаном хлебе с икрой и сёмгой вместо полагающейся начинки из мяса с мясом, потому что это единственное, что в качестве сэндвича предлагают в выбранном Аллурой ресторане. Слабое утешение. Аллура смотрит, как официант ставит заказ на стол, будто ей хочется протянуть руку и опрокинуть содержимое тарелки Широ на колени, просто чтобы посмотреть, как он мечется.

Она помалкивает ровно столько, сколько нужно на то, чтобы Широ откусил в первый раз, а потом шипит над своим супом в шестой по счёту раз: 

— Мальчик-сэндвич? 

Широ старается не поперхнуться. 

— Нет, — поправляет он, когда слова наконец даются. — Он мужчина-сэндвич. Он механик. Очень хороший, причём. Это вот — это на полставки. 

Аллура чопорно приоткрывает рот. Кладёт на стол ложку, будто ставит точку. У Широ сердце ёкает. 

— Ты поэтому свою развалюху оставил? 

Она безжалостная. Не велоцираптор, а всемогущий тираннозавр. Широ не может подтвердить, но и не может опровергнуть. У него стрессовая работа, и кто бы осудил его за желание хоть краем глаза увидеть идеальную ключицу, перемазанную машинным маслом? Да никто. 

Никто, кроме Аллуры.

— О, — передразнивает она фальцетом, который не похож на неё и уж точно не похож на Широ, — механик, который одевается в сэндвич? Да как такого не завалить. 

Широ не смотрит на неё, никак не признаёт её присутствие. Он пришёл поесть в гордом одиночестве. 

— Широ, — говорит она. И уже громче: — Широ. — Когда он поднимает взгляд, Аллура уже поднялась. — Не возвращайся, пока не сделаешь с этим что-то.

Он пытается не выдать глазами страх, но бесполезно. Взгляд Аллуры смягчается процента на два — хотя, наверное, померещилось — а потом она говорит тоном, который, наверное, должен звучать ободряюще: 

— В крайнем случае — что самое худшее может случится? 

Она кладёт на стол две двадцатки и бросает его там. Весь ресторан… пялится не на него, а куда-то рядом, словно никто не может заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Сэндвич в руках кажется позорным клеймом. Широ бережно кладёт его на тарелку. 

Не такой сэндвич он хотел, в любом случае.

***

В крайнем случае вряд ли станет хуже, чем месяцами вожделеть человека в костюме сэндвича. Так Широ думает, когда садится за руль своей машины, и заводит её, и — становится хуже. Машина издаёт то ли стон умирающего кита, то ли вопль обозлённого провидца, а потом начинает дымиться. Дым не чёрный — он с желтоватым оттенком, что вряд ли безопасно для здоровья. Широ откидывается на сидении и смотрит; на тротуаре мать подгоняет своих детей, торопясь пройти мимо.

Но даже пока он провожает взглядом дым, в груди радостно щемит. Широ стал зависимым от починок своей машины; во что он превратился. 

Он не может попросить Аллуру помочь. Вызванный эвакуатор подвозит его до мастерской, и Коливан встречает его на улице с выражением лица, которое Широ не может прочесть, но все инстинкты мигом мобилизуются, почуяв угрозу. 

— Она дымится, — говорит Широ, отступив за эвакуатор на шаг. — Вся целиком. — Он машет рукой в сторону машины. Все эти изящные очертания, блестящее происхождение, благородный вид… Всё это ложь. 

Коливан вздыхает, стискивает переносицу и качает головой. Как будто выносит личный приговор. Широ открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но Коливан вскидывает руку. 

— Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах. Я не буду отказываться от ваших денег, но вам стоит подумать…  
— О покупке новой машины, я помню. — Сейчас бы ещё призраку его дедушки появиться среди облаков и разочарованно покачать головой, чтобы позор Широ стал абсолютным.  
— Нет, но про это тоже. 

Широ хмурится, пытаясь соединить точки. Он был прилежным студентом. Он умный. Он — он задрот, как говорит Аллура, но она вообще-то тоже. И всё равно он ничего не понимает. Коливан снова качает головой, смотрит куда-то в небо над Широ, словно его дедушка и правда явился, чтобы признать его недостойным. 

— Вы поддаётесь эмоциям, — говорит Коливан, выбирая слова так осторожно, как может только тот, кто предпочёл бы вести любой другой разговор, кроме этого, где угодно, только не здесь. 

Если бы Широ мог отступить ещё дальше, он бы отступил, но он уже и так натужно пытается изобразить непринуждённое откидывание на эвакуатор. Он склоняет голову для полноты картины. Коливан также склоняет голову, но в его исполнении это хуже. Он как бы говорит: «В прошлый раз вы приехали к нам, поперхнулись собственной слюной и зашлись в припадке кашля в приёмной, и я всё видел».

Широ отводит глаза, смотрит в сторону, но взгляд Коливана, агрессивно-равнодушный, пришпиливает его к месту. Ну да. В его личной биографии прошедшие пару месяцев были весьма позорными. Ему уже особо нечего терять. 

Коливан наконец отводит взгляд. 

— Он вас, скорее всего, не убьёт, если вы попробуете с ним заговорить. 

На мгновение Широ кажется, будто он ослышался, но потом слова бьют в цель. Скорее всего. Скорее всего, он не умрёт. Скорее всего, Кит не попытается его убить. На большее поощрение Широ и рассчитывать не может, но потом до него доходит прекрасное и ужасное: даже если Кит и попытается его убить… 

Он воображает разъярённое лицо Кита и понимает: это будет того стоить.

***

Рассвет следующего дня ясный, солнечный и — жаркий. Широ первым делом заглядывает в закусочную, потому что на полпути туда его костюм начинает липнуть к коже, и ни один вменяемый человек не выйдет в такую погоду, одетый… одетый как Кит. Но в закусочной Кита нет.

Работник за стойкой вздыхает и склоняет голову, махнув Широ, чтобы зашёл. 

— Знаете, мы собирались предложить ему остаться ещё на пару недель, но…  
— Чахнущие на особом положении, — бормочет парень рядом с ним, злобно шлёпнув лист салата на сэндвич. Он ведёт себя так, словно само существование Кита оскорбляет его лично. — По крайней мере, сегодня его последний день. Больше не придётся иметь дело с теми, кто пришёл попросить его номерок. 

Широ не может определиться, стоит ему оскорбиться или заревновать. Первый работник закатывает глаза. 

— Он нам много клиентов привёл. Но его смена через полчаса заканчивается. Если хотите его поймать, то вам придётся поспешить. 

Широ бросается прочь из закусочной. В ретроспективе он понимает, что мог просто заговорить с Китом добровольно, в любое время, потому что он знает, где тот работает. В ретроспективе, множество ошибок было совершено. Впоследствии он прокручивает их все в голове. Будничная встреча в мастерской была бы куда предпочтительнее. Подождать, пока Кит засобирается домой, и завязать ничего не значащий разговор. Или поговорить в любое другое время в любом другом месте — только не на углу общественной улицы, пока они оба обливаются по́том, и один из них сэндвич. 

Как ни поверни, это катастрофа. 

Когда он наконец добирается на место, время увольнения Кита уже прошло, а Широ жарко, как никогда. Находиться на улице просто противопоказано, и он не рассчитывает увидеть Кита там, но заворачивает за угол, и вот — Кит, стоит. Он отбрасывает почти что благородную тень. Наверное, дело в жаре, солнце и по́те, стекающем в глаза, но Кит сияет и светится, когда, перебирая ногами, поворачивается к нему всем корпусом. 

Он влажно блестит, и Широ пропал.

— Ты ещё тут. 

Кит смотрит подозрительно. Будто всё это время Широ был очень настырным сборщиком налогов, который только и ждал, когда представится удобный случай. 

— Да? 

У него сиплый от жары голос, раскрасневшееся лицо. Это придаёт Широ мужества. Ему правда нечего терять. Человек и сэндвич. Они на равных сейчас. 

— В закусочной сказали, что ты уволился. Я не думал, что ты будешь на улице в такую жару, но я пришёл сюда… — Широ понимает, что его несёт, а потом — что он сознался в том, что выискивал Кита в городе, в самый жаркий день в году, хотя до этого они в лучшем случае один раз поговорили. Да и назвать это разговором — это очень великодушно. 

Кит делает плечами какое-то движение, отчего весь сэндвич опасно кренится на одну сторону. 

— Да не так уж и жарко.

Вообще-то нет. Широ осознаёт, что шагнул ближе, хотя не собирался, и теперь ему видно, что лицо Кита какого-то особенного красного оттенка, который вряд ли можно назвать здоро́вым. Взмокший лоб облепили волосы. Парочка прохожих бросает на него обеспокоенные взгляды

— Вообще-то да. Сто три градуса. Кит, что ты здесь делаешь?

Кит переступает с ноги на ногу. Он всё ещё кренится на сторону и начинает походить на тонущий корабль — сэндвич, брошенный в бассейн на детской вечеринке, который безупречно продержится на плаву ровно мгновение, прежде чем пойти ко дну. Широ вскидывает руки, надеясь поддержать его, не приближаясь.

— Я уволился, — говорит Кит и прикрывает глаза. Широ делает ещё шаг. Кит, похоже, вот-вот потеряет сознание. — Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что. Но у тебя есть девушка, а я сэндвич, и… 

Широ заливается краской. Он взрослый человек с карьерой и шестизначной зарплатой, и он стоит на улице, краснея перед сэндвичем. Нет — перед _мужчиной._ Прохожие начинают останавливаться, глазея. Широ не до них. Его стыд и достоинство давно отчалили, а Кит думает, что у него есть девушка. Киту не всё равно. 

— У меня нет девушки, — говорит Широ, словно в трансе. — А ты не сэндвич. Ты механик в мастерской Коливана, правда? — Раз уже так, то можно и начистоту. 

Кит кивает. 

— Я так и знал. — Господь свидетель, так он и знал. — Я — я к вам раньше мою машину возил. — Ладно, может, не стоит начистоту сразу обо всём. Кит его за одну только машину возненавидит. Не надо им таких осложнений сейчас. 

Кит утирает пот со лба и мгновение смотрит на влажную руку. В такой близости Широ замечает, что его глаза расфокусированы. 

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит Кит. 

Он произносит это, будто извиняется, но ничего слаще Широ в жизни не слышал. 

Широ краснеет гуще — виновата жара, по большому счёту. 

— Но… ты со мной не разговаривал никогда. Ты — ты мне флаер дал, когда я представился. — Он сглатывает, ищет в сердце последнюю кроху мужества и говорит: — Я собирался тебя пригласить куда-нибудь, если ты не против.

Он трёт затылок, пытаясь выглядеть непринуждённо, но губы Кита приоткрываются. 

Даже промокший насквозь и завёрнутый в изящные слои сэндвичной начинки, он прекрасен. Веки Кита трепещут и опускаются. На ресницах видно капли пота. До Широ вдруг доходит, что этот разговор мог состояться где угодно, не обязательно на людной улице в разгар солнцепёка. Кит буквально жарится у него на глазах. 

_Горячий бутерброд_ , думает он, к своему стыду. 

Кит начинает заваливаться набок, так и не открыв глаза. 

— Кит? — Веки чуть приподнимаются. Похоже, что тот держится на ногах только благодаря поролону, который подпирает его, как балласт. Широ нужно сделать что-то. — Кит? Может, тебе воды принести? — Гениальная идея, но когда он оглядывается по сторонам, вокруг одни обеспокоенные незнакомцы и ни одного торгового автомата. 

Он прижимает руку ко лбу Кита, словно тому нужно измерить температуру, но это кажется правильным курсом действий. 

Кит бормочет что-то и тянет руку к лицу Широ, но неясно, что пытается сделать, поскольку он просто легонько шлёпает Широ не совсем по щеке. Он возит пальцами по всему остальному, а Широ слишком оглушён, чтобы отстраниться или возразить. 

— Брови, — мямлит Кит уже погромче. — Погладить хочу. — Его рука съезжает вниз. Какой-то из пальцев попадает Широ в рот, прежде чем рука падает, а глаза Кита снова закрываются.  
— Ты… Что? Кит?

Кит падает, как подкошенный. Широ пытается поймать его, но ему удаётся разве что кое-как обхватить его на пути вниз. Над всё растущей толпой проносится тихий вздох — все эти люди и думать забыли о приличиях, увлечённо наблюдая, как разыгрывается эта трагедия. 

Но Широ и сам справится. У него в старшей школе проводили открытый урок о срочной первой помощи.

— Я обучен первой помощи, — говорит он толпе — скорее отговорка, чем что-то ещё. Он сам свой сэндвич спасёт, а если не сможет, то он не заслуживает Кита. Широ проверяет его пульс, потому что кажется, что с этого неплохо бы начать. Это не даёт ему ничего помимо того, что пульс есть, но это хороший знак.  
— Лучше вынуть его из этой штуки, наверное, — говорит мужчина за спиной Широ. 

Да. Точно. Широ пытается представить, как к этому подступиться, но ему жарко, и он волнуется, и почему-то первым, что приходит в его голову — это вопрос: 

— У кого-нибудь есть нож? 

Толпа молчит. Пара человек бросает на него жалостливые взгляды. 

Нет. Никакого ножа. В жизни каждого человека наступает момент, когда ему нужно показать себя. Широ уверен, что его момент настал. Это его судьба, или самое близкое к ней, что ему светит. _Раз ты любишь, то сумеешь вызволить его из хлебной темницы._ Слова словно звучит откуда-то издалека. Он справится. Он стаскивает пиджак, за ним — галстук, и закатывает рукава. 

— У него на спине замок, — говорит кто-то. Широ слышит замечание, обрабатывает информацию и выбрасывает её из головы. 

Он берётся обеими руками за булочку и рвёт её. Женщина вскрикивает, кто-то ахает, но, начав, он уже не может остановиться. Годы носки превратили костюм в сложную, на ладан дышащую систему из краски и хлипких швов. В помидоре обнаруживается пара скоб, сыр, кажется, обработан по краям клеевым пистолетом. Широ раздирает всё. К тому времени, как он добирается до Кита, вокруг них гнездо сэндвичных ошмётков — а потом Широ видит, что Кит в майке. 

Он видит майку, и какая-то доисторическая часть мозга, которая перехватила управление, говорит: и её тоже, и конец майке. 

Под ней Кит бледный, в красных пятнах, и ничего более потрясающего в своей жизни Широ ещё не видел. Он даже не замечает, что втащил Кита на руки и склонился над ним, пока кто-то не откашливается. Толпа отступила немного, чтобы дать место его временному помешательству и конфетти из бывшего сэндвича. 

— Мальчик-сэндвич, — горестно говорит кто-то. 

Мужчина-сэндвич, хочет сказать тому Широ. У него на руках мужчина. Мускулистый, прекрасный мужчина, и любой, кто так не считает, недостоин на него смотреть. 

— Кит? — Широ похлопывает его по лицу. Кто-то пихает бутылку холодной воды Киту под нос, но Широ перехватывает. — Я держу, — старается не рявкнуть он и отвинчивает крышку, поднося горлышко к губам Кита. — Давай-ка…

Кит оживает. Широ неодобрительно прищёлкивает языком и даёт ему напиться, чувствуя столько облегчения и нежности, что никакого права на это не имеет. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы и придерживает, чтобы Кит не подавился. — Помедленнее. Не спеши так. 

— Скорую надо вызвать? 

Широ бросает раздосадованный взгляд куда-то в ту сторону, откуда подали голос, и прижимает Кита к себе. Он, что ли, сам не справился. 

— Какого… хрена… — Кит моргает, оглядываясь по сторонам. У него по-прежнему расфокусированный взгляд, но он уже заметил следы случившегося убийства. Вообще-то Широ даже не задумывался, что Кит мог испытывать к костюму какую-то привязанность. Или — боже, а если закусочная потребует возместить ущерб? Широ уже мысленно выписывает чек.  
— Извини, извини — я не смог найти застёжку. — Это не оправдание. Тот, кто топтался у Широ за плечом всё это время, осуждающе цокает языком. 

Взгляд Кита скользит по обнажённым конечностям. Он не предпринимает ни попыток поднять руки, ни высвободиться из объятий Широ. 

— А майка? 

Топчущийся цокает опять, дважды. Вместо ответа Широ пихает бутылку с водой Киту в рот и старается не выдать ничем, насколько виноватым себя чувствует. Он обещает себе, что заплатит и за майку, и прикладывает пальцы ко лбу Кита. Жар спал. Столпившиеся прохожие дают какое-то странное подобие тени, но Широ начинают угнетать чужие взгляды и собственный позор. 

— Встать сможешь? Нужно увести тебя с солнцепёка. 

В тень ближайшего дерева Кита он практически тащит на себе. 

— Что произошло? 

_Я пригласил тебя на свидание. Ты упал в обморок. Я содрал с тебя одежду._ Что-то в этой цепочке событий не соответствует имиджу, который Широ вдруг остро хочется поддержать, поэтому его рот выдаёт: 

— Ты пригласил меня на свидание и потерял сознание.  
— _Я_ пригласил тебя на свидание? — Кит моргает, глядя на него с сомнением и, возможно, долей скептицизма. 

Широ откашливается. Может, не совсем так. Может, совсем не так. 

— Что-то вроде того. — Он убирает волосы со лба Кита, чтобы отвлечься самому и отвлечь его. Кит льнёт к его руке. 

— А ты согласился? 

Широ приходится склонить голову, потому что улыбается он совсем по-ребячески. 

— Конечно же согласился. 

Когда он поднимает взгляд, Кит смотрит на него, как на полоумного. 

— Почему? 

Разим признаваться в том, что он несколько месяцев томился, чинил злополучную машину, томился ещё больше и в ужасе осознавал, что его чувства к Киту преодолели даже преграду в виде костюма-сэндвича — это перебор, наверное. Всё сваливается на Широ одновременно именно в это мгновение. У Кита огромные синие глаза. Кит разговаривал с ним ровно столько, что это не должно быть чем-то серьёзнее лёгкой влюблённости, но вот же. 

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — подводит итог Широ и целует его. 

Идеально. Кит, восхитительный, чуточку подаётся ему навстречу. 

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Кит прижимает пальцы к губам. Он пунцовеет, и дело не только в жаре. 

— Но почему?  
— Кит… 

Если Киту нужно, чтобы Широ описал в позорных подробностях все причины, то он запросто может, но его хвалёный крутой мозг даёт сбой, и Широ показывает себя во всей своей красе. Иногда самое простое объяснение — самое лучшее. 

Он начинает смеяться ещё до того, как ему удаётся произнести заветные слова.


End file.
